warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hopwhisker
}} |affie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Hopkit |apprentice=Hoppaw |warrior=Hopwhisker |mother=Yarrowleaf |father=Nettle |brother=Flaxfoot |mentor=Whorlpelt |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire, ''Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Hopwhisker is a calico she-cat. Hopkit and her brother, Flaxkit, were born to Yarrowleaf and Nettle, but soon after they were born, Sleekwhisker drugged their mother and stole the two kits to return them to their father. A fight ensued to get the two kits back, which succeeded and the two littermates soon joined ShadowClan. Hopkit was named Hoppaw under the mentorship of Whorlpelt, and later became a warrior named Hopwhisker. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :A SkyClan patrol consisting of Violetshine, Tree, and Sandynose come across Sleekhisker and Yarrowleaf near ShadowClan's old camp. They confront the pair for trespassing, but Violetshine notices that Yarrowleaf is expecting. The ginger she-cat begs the SkyClan cats to join them, but Violetshine retorts that she realizes the good in a Clan now that she'll be having kits. :Sleekwhisker reports what has happened to the remnants of the Kin, and how Spikefur is dead despite their best efforts to help him. They plead for the chance to join SkyClan for Yarrowleaf's kits, and the patrol reluctantly agree to take them to Leafstar. They head back to camp, but Yarrowleaf quickly tires due to the strain her large belly puts on her. The patrol reaches camp, and Tawnypelt spots them first, racing forward to attack Yarrowleaf. However, the she-cat lowers her paw once she realizes that the ginger she-cat is expecting. :Violetshine, Twigpaw, and Hawkwing bring the idea to Leafstar of a revived ShadowClan with a new leader. They ask Tawnypelt if she'd lead, and Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf overhear. The ginger she-cat's eyes glow as she wonders aloud what raising her kits in ShadowClan might be like. Tawnypelt begins talking, but is cut off as Yarrowleaf gasps, and breathlessly says that her kits won't wait for ShadowClan. The ginger queen gives birth to Flaxkit and Hopkit. :Later, Violetshine returns to camp after a hunting patrol to find the camp deserted. She has a bad feeling, and notices that Yarrowleaf is stretched out on a rock, with her kits Hopkit and Flaxkit nowhere in sight. She checks the nursery to find them not there either, and pads over to Yarrowleaf. Violetshine realizes that Sleekwhisker isn't around and gets suspicious, then wakes the queen. The SkyClan warrior sees a half-eaten mouse with poppy seeds in it next to Yarrowleaf, and concludes that she must have been drugged. This frightens Violetshine, and she shakes the ginger she-cat awake properly, asking where her kits are. Yarrowleaf looks around and jumps up, calling her kits' names frantically. Violetshine asks if she saw Sleekwhisker, and the nursing queen says that she brought her the mouse. The black and white she-cat informs her that it was drugged with poppy seeds, and both come to the conclusion that Sleekwhisker has stolen the kits. Violetshine calls out to Rowanclaw and Macgyver and explains the situation, and they agree to help find the former rogue. :They begin to track Sleekwhisker's scent trail through the forest, reassured at the lack of kit fear scent. The trail leads to the Twoleg nest occupied by Jacques and Susan, and the tom taunts the patrol, saying that he knows where Yarrowleaf's kits are. He leads them to a sheltered alcove where Raven, Nettle, and Sleekwhisker wait. The two kits huddle between the rogues' paws, looking up at their captors with frightened eyes. :Yarrowleaf shrieks, bounding down the hollow, and tries to get closer to her kits, but is stopped by Nettle. Violetshine braces for a battle, but Nettle tells her Flaxkit and Hopkit are his, and will never see their mother again. Violetshine wonders how Yarrowleaf could've had kits with such a cruel tom. Sleekwhisker threatens to kill Tawnypelt, and Rowanclaw will have to watch her die. When the tortoiseshell spits back at her that she can try, the yellow she-cat declares that if anyone moves a whisker, the kits will die as well. :Yarrowleaf attempts to draw her kits closer, but Nettle thrusts her away, and stands over his shivering kin. The brown tom stays silent, then mockingly suggests that in place of Tawnypelt's murder, Rowanclaw give up his own life. The former ShadowClan leader hasitly agrees and looks submissive, provided Yarrowleaf is reunited with Flaxkit and Hopkit. Nettle taunts Rowanclaw, telling him the kits are his, and their mother won't ever see them again. Just then, Rowanclaw yowls for his patrol to get the kits, and attacks Nettle, rolling away with him. Both begin to scuffle, leaving the kits unguarded. :Yarrowleaf snatches up Hopkit by the scruff, and makes a break for freedom. Tawnypelt leaps across the pool to grab Flaxkit, and both she-cats race away. Raven and Susan race after in pursuit, but are stopped by Violetshine and Macgyver, who fight them off. The rogues are beaten, but Rowanclaw dies as a result of his wounds. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw : She is now a warrior by the name of Hopwhisker. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope : She and Flaxpaw are now apprentices, and her mentor is Whorlpelt. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan :She is spotted by Tawnypelt playing with her brother and cousins, being watched by Berryheart and Cloverfoot. Trivia Interesting facts *She and Flaxfoot have rogue blood through Nettle. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Yarrowleaf: Father: :Nettle: Brother: :Flaxfoot: :Conefoot: Aunts: :Beenose: :Cloverfoot: :Berryheart: :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Gullswoop: :Frondwhisker: Grandmother: :Snowbird: Grandfather: :Scorchfur: Great-uncle: :Ratscar: First cousins: :Needletail: :Sunbeam: :Spireclaw: :Hollowspring: |''See more''}} Tree External links * Notes and references fi:Hopwhiskerde:Hopfenpfoteru:Прыгоускаfr:Hopwhiskerpl:Chmielny Wąs Category:Females Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:The Silent Thaw characters